


The seven faces of Ralph Dibny

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral, Other, Shape Shifting Sex, Shifting Sex, Spanking, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Ralph wanted to practice his shape shifting abilities.  And he’s always known what a slut Barry was from their time dating years ago.  So why not kill two birds with one shape shifting penis.





	1. Detective looks good on me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where these ideas come from…. And not everyone who’s dead in cannon is dead here.

“Hey Barry, can I talk to you for a second?” Eddy was standing there in his suit holding some case work.   
  
“Sure…” Barry frowned but waved bye to Joe and headed off with Eddy.  They’d barely made it to the hallway to Barry’s lab when Eddy shoved him against the wall.  “Wha…”   
  
“Shut up.” Eddy hissed as he held Barry against the wall.   
  
“Eddy…”   
  
“I said…” Eddy spread Barry’s legs apart using his knee to spread them and set his leg firmly between Barry’s thighs.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Oh shut up.” Eddy’s hands quickly found Barry’s belt and undid it and his jeans, lowering them in the back.   
  
“Always did love these boxers briefs…” Eddy chuckled, pulling them down to expose Barry’s ass before spitting on his fingers and shoving them firmly into Barry’s tight ass.   
  
“FUCK….” Barry panted.   
  
“That is the general idea.” Eddy rolled his eyes before working a third finger in.  “You have any lube in your office?”   
  
“yeah…” Barry nodded.   
  
“Good.” Eddy quickly stripped Barry of his pants and underwear, leaving him naked from the waist down.  “Go get it.” Barry nodded and flashed back holding the lube, blushing as his hard cock stood out from his groin.  “Turn around.” Eddy gestured and Barry put his hands on the wall and braced himself as Eddy worked him open with now three fingers.   
  
“eddy…” Barry whined.   
  
“You’re really chomping for it today… when’s the last time you got your ass fucked….?”   
  
“It’s… been a while…” Barry flushed as a fourth finger found his hole and shoved in along with the other three.   
  
“This tight… I’m going to enjoy every minute of this.” Eddy chuckled darkly as he undid his jeans and fished himself out before slicking himself up and shoving all of him in one hard inwards thrust.   
  
“fuck….”   
  
“Take your shirt off.” Eddy panted against Barry’s neck, grinding his hips into Barry’s bare ass.   
  
“Fuck… I… okay.” Barry bit his lip, confused and excited, and he tore his shirt up over his head and started fucking himself back against Eddy as his ass began to vibrate.  It wasn’t long before he was spraying his load against the wall as Eddy filled him to the brim and kept fucking into him till the cum leaked around his cock.  Finally Eddy calmed down and began to kiss the side of his neck.   
  
“W…what’s this mean for you and Iris?”Barry looked over his shoulder at Eddy.   
  
“How should I know?” Eddy frowned.   
  
“Bu….” And Eddy’s features melted and twisted till Ralph was standing there smirking at a completely naked Barry.   
  
“You rat bastard.” Barry flashed into his clothes.   
  
“Admit it.  You were turned on getting fucked by me as someone else.” Ralph smirked.   
  
“Yes.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Just thing… anyone who comes up to you could be me now.” Ralph leaned in.  “Anyone… even a certain father figure….” He cupped Barry to feel him harden.   
  
“you’d be joe….” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Once we get the leather stuff shipped, sure.” Ralph kissed Barry before patting his cheek and walking away.  “Of course you’ll have a tough time figuring out if it’s me or other people just catching onto how much of a slut you are.” Ralph winked and vanished as Barry sat down, realizing he was sitting next to his own cum running down the wall.  Fuck… what had he just gotten himself into?


	2. Daddy likes head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph steps up his game.

“Hey Barr?” Joe shouted from the living room and Barry came down to find him sitting in his favorite chair looking at his phone.   
  
“Yeah Joe?” Barry blinked.   
  
“Care to explain why you and Eddy were fooling around at the station?” Joe turned his phone around to show Barry spread out and clearly getting fucked by Eddy.   
  
“oh shit.. .where’d you…?”   
  
“Does it matter, you know your sister’s going to be devastated that you took Eddy from her.”   
  
“But… Joe that’s not…”   
  
“I think you clearly need to be taught a lesson.”   
  
“What?” Barry blinked, confused.   
  
“Over my knee son.”   
  
“Joe…?”   
  
“I said, over, my, knee.” Joe patted his lap and Barry blushed but went to him and let him bend him over his lap.  Barry hadn’t been spanked since high school and it was weird that Joe went to this.  But Barry was mentally broken from his head with the first smack.   
  
_Smack_   
  
“ow…” Barry whined a little bit.   
  
“You think that was bad?”   
  
“It hurt.” Barry blushed, only to feel his face go crimson as Joe undid his jeans and lowered them exposing his boxer briefs and pulling his jeans down to his knees, leaving him exposed as his hand came down on the thin cotton covering Barry’s ass.   
  
_SMACK_   
  
“FUCK!” Barry started to move but Joe grabbed him and held him in place.  “Joe that hurt!” Barry complained.   
  
“That barely had any heat behind it.”   
  
“Yeah well…” Barry stopped as he felt his boxer briefs lowered, pooling around his knees leaving him completely bare between knee and navel.  “Joe…”   
  
_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
The impact of that last one leaving a lasting imprint of Joe’s hand on Barry’s ass, the flesh just starting to turn red and Joe began to slowly stroke Barry’s ass.   
  
“Did you learn your lesson?”   
  
“What lesson?” Barry blushed, trying to hold himself so Joe couldn’t feel his hardening cock against his thigh.   
  
“Clearly not.” Joe reached down and held Barry’s swollen cock.  “You’ve got to learn to control _this_.” Joe shook Barry’s cock.  “Strip.”   
  
“What?” Barry asked as Joe pushed him back, making him land on his ass, his hard cock flopping awkwardly as he landed.   
  
“Did I stutter boy, strip.” Joe’s voice boomed and Barry hurried to strip off his clothes till he was sitting there naked, half heartedly trying to hide his sex.  “Back over my lap.” Barry scrambled, only to have his hard cock held by Joe and moved to be directly between his thighs as Joe spanked him again.   
  
_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_   
  
Barry bit his lip trying to stop from yelling as each blow landed, his ass already turning crimson from the attention.  He was losing count when he suddenly fell off of Joe’s lap, pushed off by Joe who glared at him.   
  
“What’d I do now?” Barry bit his lip, blushing.   
  
“You damn near came from the fucking spanking.” Barry looked down at his cock that was throbbing between his thighs, gushing out precum almost like he was pissing.   
  
“sorry joe.” Barry scrunched in on himself as he sat there on display.   
  
“That’s it Barr, I’m going to have to teach you a less.” Joe undid his belt and opened his fly before pulling out his long solid black cock and waving it at Barry.   
  
“Joe… I…”   
  
“Get your fucking lips around my prick boy.”   
  
“yes sir.” Barry blushed, kneeling there as he gave an experimental lick to Joe’s cock head before taking a hold of his step father an putting the head of his dick in his mouth.  He looked up at Joe, those dark eyes hooded but intense as he swallowed more and more of Joe till his lips were flush against the wiry hairs of Joe’s crotch.  Barry flexed his throat and kept his eyes fixed on Barry as he blew Joe.   
  
He was blowing Joe.   
  
His mind raced back to the first time he got an erection and Joe sat him down for the talk.  Telling him about boys and their bodies and what he was going through.  How he’d gone to his room and looked up some of the words Joe had used and before the night was out he was masturbating for the first time.  How he’d always sort of fantasized about blowing Joe… and now here he was.  On his knees in the den blowing Joe and his own neglected cock was rock hard and leaking precum thick and heavy as he struggled to focus on the cock in his mouth and not the his own.   
  
“Such a great cock sucking whore you’ve grown into.” Joe combed his fingers through Barry’s hair before pulling him deep and fucking his throat roughly.  “I should have done this ages ago.” He began to skull fuck Barry who was so close to his own release that he’d started vibrating.  “Fuck….” Joe moaned as his rhythm started to falter.  He was close, too close.  But before he could stop himself he came, flooding Barry’s mouth with his own thick cum before pulling back to look at Barry.   
  
“Finish yourself off son.” Barry took himself in hand and quickly jerked off before he came, Joe’s foot coming up to rest under his balls to redirect Barry to spraying his load over his own abs and chest.  Barry panted as he sat there trying to calm down.   
  
“Good for you?” Joe smirked.   
  
“yes.” Barry panted.   
  
“You want to get fucked down here or up in your room or Joe’s?” Ralph’s voice came out of Joe’s face.   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Which one?”   
  
“All of them.” Barry looked up at him, his eyes lust blown.  “I want you to fuck me in here, in the kitchen, my bed, Joe’s bed… Wally’s bed… I want you to leave my ass dripping Joe’s load and fuck me like a rag doll.” Barry panted.   
  
“I love it when you talk dirty.” Ralph shifted till he was a fully naked Joe.  “You know… I’ve been working on this…” Ralph curled in on himself and his mass seemed to divide save a thin connection between the two masses and suddenly Joe and Wally were standing there completely naked.   
  
“I’m going to fuck my son’s tight ass…” Joe spoke.   
  
“And I’m going to fuck my brother right alongside my dad.” Wally grinned.   
  
“Ralph… get in my ass now.” Barry stood up.   
  
“Yes sir.” Joe smirked before sitting down and waving his dick at Barry who hurried to sit down.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra points if you get the title reference.


End file.
